Makoto's Secret
by JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre
Summary: I'm back! Working on the next chapter! This was my first fic ever. Forgive me! Will update soon! Makoto has a secret that not even the senshi know about, now her past is coming back to haunt her.
1. prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I know….I haven't updated my last fic, my first fic, Unexpected Reunion, but you what? I will…eventually. But to you the truth that wasn't my first fic. This one was. This was posted on ASMR (A Sailor Moon Romance). My sister and I wrote it together and my friends suggested I post it here and see what people think of it. It's super old so it may sound childish cause I'm too lazy to fix it. And it's not done so yeah……But we had written the entire thing out just never got around to posting and now we got to find it….. So we took turns writing chapters, and it may be kind of weird….Oh and this is who Katherine originally was before I tweaked her for my HP fic. But she's basically the same and for those who are gonna say why didn't I change her name? Simple, I DIDN'T WANT TO.

R/R please! Any comments appreciated.

Anywho hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of those characters, I only own Katherine and Rachel owns Fae and we own all the unfamiliar characters and the school!

Makoto's Secret

By Sailor Darkstar (me!) and Sailor Draco

(Prologue by myself)

Darkness enveloped the girl as she hurried through the deserted streets of the run down section of the city. Despite the seemingly emptiness of the place, the young woman heard noises that kept her on alert, caution kept one alive after all. She silently pulled out her weapon, trembling with fear and determination.

Whatever the outcome she would do this, try her hardest to finish for their sake…and for her own.

Suddenly he was there, a figure stood before her, she gasped, silently berating herself for not sensing him. He stood smirking, cocky, sure of himself and his power. The girl held her weapon tightly in her grasp as she walked toward the creature, calmly though inside she was terrified. The creature just laughed at her coldly.

"Fool," he hissed. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I-I'll do w-whatever it takes to stop you." The young girl whispered, wishing the tremor in her voice would leave.

"You truly believe you can stop me, slayer?" the creature chuckled.

"I'll stop you, Aidan…even if I die in the process!" She cried and rushed toward him, stake in hand.

"As you wish, slayer," he said and they began to fight.

The two opponents clashed for what seemed like hours the sounds of blows exchanged and pain echoed through the darkness….and then silence.

Suddenly the night airs quiet was broken by a horrible scream.

The vampire known as Aidan held the slayer close as he drained her of life and when he had his fill, he discarded her lifeless body to the streets as if she were a mere rag doll and licked his fangs clean.

"One down…three to go." he smirked and disappeared into the night.

What the vampire failed to notice were two girls of fifteen hiding in the shadows.

"He killed Aura…" one said, frightened, despaired, but most of all, enraged. "We were too late. We should have come sooner."

"We must contact A-Anya and Tarren." The other whispered, pushing aside her sorrow. She was pale and trembling from fear or anger she didn't know, but that had to wait.

The girl next to her looked at her, her sky blue eyes widening.

"You mean…?" she gasped, forgetting her fear and rage for the growing hope inside.

The violet haired one nodded. "Yes, my dear sister, it's time to call her back…"

A/N: I know. Short. But We were thirteen fourteen when we wrote this. So yeah….So what do you all think? R/R! Laterz!


	2. The Call

A/N: Hey everyone, second chapter right here. Hope you like it. Oh and if anyone can give me a hand with the Japanese I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and neither does my sister…though it would be a dream come true.

Makoto's Secret

By LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin and Sailor Draco

Chapter One- The Call

"What! You're kidding!" Kino Makoto cried, clutching the phone tightly.

"I'm serious, Mako-chan," Usagi squealed. "We're all going to New York for vacation! Oh! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Great! Who else is going?" Makoto asked, excitedly.

"Umm, let's see…Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Chibi-Usa, Hotoru, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, and Setsuna-san."

"That's everyone. Wait until I tell Shi-" she stopped and sighed sadly.

Usagi heard the sadness and said, "Don't worry, Mako-chan. I'm sure Shinozaki-kun will turn up. I know it."

Makoto smiled at her friends' reassurance and said, "Thanks, Usagi-chan. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, before I forget we leave in two weeks and you had better be prepared to cook!" Usagi giggled as she hung up.

Makoto laughed and shook her head as she hung up.

"Well, New York…I'm coming back for a visit" Makoto chuckled slightly then sobered as she gazed out her window. "Shino, if only I knew what happened to you. Where are you?" She sighed. "Why did you leave?"

Flashback

Two months before…

"_Shino! Hey Shino, wait up!" Makoto cried as she ran to catch up to her friend._

_Shinozaki turned around and smiled sadly. "Oh. Hey, Mako-chan. I didn't hear you, gomen."_

"_Couldn't hear me? I was yelling my head off at you. What's the matter? You look sad." Makoto asked laying her head on his shoulder._

"_Nothing," he shook his head. "Nothing. Uh…Mako-chan?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know I love you more than anything, right? You're like family, like a sister to me and I would do anything to protect you, right?"_

_Makoto looked at her friend strangely. "Uh…yeah. Of course. I love you, too, bro. What's with the downer tone of voice?" Makoto asked. "Why are you talking like this?"_

"_No reason. It's nothing." Shino smiled. "Look, I got to go. See you around, Mako-chan!" He ran off waving goodbye to her._

"_See you, Shino!" 'Weird' she thought as she waved to her friend._

Last Month…

_Makoto hurried to answer her phone when she entered her home, only to hear a voice whisper, "Makoto?"_

"_Yes?" Makoto asked, "What's wrong?" recognizing the voice as Shino's mother. _

"_It's Shinozaki, h-he's gone. Disappeared. He's not been home for a week," his mother whispered._

"_What? M-maybe he just went out somewhere and forgot to say anything?" Makoto said, though she knew it was false._

"_No. You know he is not like that, Makoto. Besides all of his things, his photos of you and the girls, his books have been thrown all over the place and there is blood all over his room and his clothes are all gone…" the older woman gave a sob. "I'm so worried!"_

_Makoto felt a spike of fear grip her heart, her best friend was missing, and with that fear came a single thought, 'Can it be? Have they come back and found us? Found me?'_

End of Flashback

Makoto shook her head, took out two suitcases and began to pack.

She was looking for her camera when the phone began to ring.

"Probably Usagi-chan calling wanting to go shopping or something." Makoto smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Lita, you must return. The creatures have returned to kill your fellow slayers." A female voice whispered. Makoto paled immediately.

"W-who is this? H-how do you know m-my secret name, and how do you know I was a Slayer?" Makoto hissed.

"You don't recognize my voice, child, and yet I took you in to train you and your friends." the voice said.

"A-anya? W-what d-do mean its back?"

"They have returned and they want revenge, Lita. The vampires have returned," Anya said.

"Stop calling me that!" Makoto snapped. "It's not my name anymore! It's Makoto!"

"No, you will always be Lita, child. Even changing your name will not change that. You are Lita, child. It is who you are, what your parents named you, will you dishonor them by denying that gift?"

"No…Forgive me, Anya…"Makoto whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You must ask that of your parents, child." Anya sighed. But as I said before they are back, Lita. And as you are Lita, you are a Chosen One, child. Don't you forget that, alright?"

Makoto nodded and whispered, "Yes, sensei."

"Will you come back? Will you return to your duty?"

Makoto took a trembling breath and said, "Yes. I will return to America. I will return to my duty." She heard Anya sighed in relief.

"Good. Your plane ticket is waiting for at the airport. Pack lightly; we have much of your things here. Meet at the Serpents Club at nine o'clock tomorrow night."

"Hai." And with that Anya hung up.

Makoto stared at the phone blankly, and then placed it back on the receiver. Dazed, Makoto made her way to her bedroom and took out a bag, she unpacked her things and put everything away except for a few things.

She then proceeded to the closet.

The shock was wearing off as she glared at the door then opened it pushing aside her wardrobe.

"Never thought I had to get this thing out again." She muttered as she removed a piece of her closets wall to reveal an opening. The senshi then reached in and grabbed a brass handle and pulled a large trunk from the hole.

It was of an old design, made of Ebony and silver, a rose was embedded into the latch and gleamed dully up at the girl.

She sighed, and opened it, there inside were weapons. Crossbows, arrows, stakes, daggers, Holy water, crosses both of wood and silver, two battle axes, a large sword and a small gray velvet covered box. Makoto reached in and took out the small item, closed her eyes and opened the box.

"I can't believe this." She whispered and looked at the contents. Inside was a beautiful golden cross that hung from a gold chain. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the sight and slipped the chain over her head and felt the cool metal of the cross rest on her skin once more.

"Well, New York, scratch that last comment about the visit. This Slayer is coming home," she slammed the trunks lid shut. She called a taxi, and gathered some clothing and stuffed it into her bag atop her other things, she then scribbled a short note to the senshi and asked her neighbor to give it them if they came. Soon she heard the taxi and looked about her little apartment and whispered a small good-bye. 'Hope to see again soon.'

She sighed and dragged her trunk and bag out to the cab and left for America.

A/N: How was that? Good bad? Ucky? R/R!


	3. Serpents Club

Makoto's Secret

By Sailor Darkstar and Sailor Draco

(chapter written by Sailor Draco)

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! And I would like to thank

Lady-Dragonguardian and angela oaks for their reviews, they made me feel all happy and yeah….

Anywho….

Disclaimer: Look at the first two chapters, I'm not writing the disclaimer anymore, it gets boring. So one last time…I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS SO … yeah.

Chapter Two- Serpents Club

Makoto sat at a table in a dark corner in the back of the club, her back to the wall. Her face revealed her boredom as she watched her fellow customers dance to the music.

For once, her chestnut hair was down, flowing gracefully about her shoulders, though it seemed to irritate her as she blew a bit out of her face and sighed. Makoto had more reunions this night than she would have liked. The only one she had enjoyed was with the Serpents Club owner, Midnight.

He had recognized the senshi immediately and had engulfed her into a bear hug that could hurt even her, but she always welcomed it. It reminded her of the times she would come to the Club with Kat, Fae and Aura. The laughter, the jokes, the fun and it reminded her of how much she loved Midnight. He had become her father while she was training and loved her to no end, and supported her and helped when she needed a pick me up or to train.

They had talked for a time and Makoto reverted back to calling Midnight her name for him Papa. The sentiment had sent them both into tears and they parted with a promise from Makoto that she would visit again.

'Where is she?' the senshi thought. She was sipping some kind of neon green drink through her straw when a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, but actually was in her late fifties, slid into the seat across from the teen and smiled, "Lita."

"Anya." They two smiled softly at one another.

"It is good to see you again, child."

"It is good to see you, too, sensei." Makoto replied, but went to business. "So, how many have been killed?"

"It is hard to say…"Anya sighed. "We estimate around seventy-five so far are lost to us. Some have gone into hiding, some have been killed and some have even been transformed. There are countless others who are still missing."

"Goddess, help us," Makoto said in shock. So many. So many gone.

Anya nodded. "I have spoken those very words so many times lately." She shook herself and looked to her pupil. "Most of these young ones have been trained after you, Katherine, Fae and Aura, some older train to meet your standards."

"So, you have trained others." Makoto smirked.

"Of course! Did you believe that after you four left me I would rest my old bones and wither away in a home?"

Makoto chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not. I pity the mortal who tries to place _you_ into a home."

Anya smiled wickedly and silently agreed. "Well, back to before. I have bought the old mansion that we viewed before you girls left. The one nobody wanted, with the perfect view of the cemetery?"

Makoto nodded.

"It was in kind of a bad shape; however I restored it easily enough. It has about one hundred rooms due to the five floors it has. I have turned it into a school for Slayers."

"That's great! We will need more properly trained Slayers. Are Katherine and Fae there?"

"Yes. They have just arrived themselves when I left for the Club."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing them again. I've missed those two loonies. What about Aura? Is she here too?"

Anya didn't know what to say. "Lita…I'm afraid that Aura's dead. She had returned long before at my request and was killed by the vampire Aidan a few days ago." Anya looked at former ward sadly.

Makoto paled. "Aura's dead? No! Why!"

"You ask why child? You know why. He has finally come for revenge…revenge for the death of his leader."

Makoto froze. Of course, she knew. _That_ she would remember for the rest of her life. It was just that when she moved to Japan, she tried to put everything that happened behind her, in the past, where it belonged. She had tried to forget everything, everything but that night would never leave.

That night had been her last mission before she left….

Flashback

(A/N: remember, this was when she was known as Lita, not Makoto)

_She sat there, back against the wall, holding her broken arm, hair plastered to her head by the falling rain, her blood flowing into the street. She looked up to see her friend Katherine thrown through the air and roll across the ground, crimson, flowing from her head. Lita quickly stood and rushed to her side, checking the girl over._

"_Goddess, are you alright?" she whispered._

"_I…I think so…"Katherine moaned. "Did you get the number of the bus that hit me?"_

"_Your fine." Lita said flatly relieved and a little annoyed._

_Fae held her sword tight, lightening flashed above her as a blue light surrounded her and the sword. She held it up high and raced straight toward the vampire. The creature watched for moment then blasted the young girl with a ball of energy, causing her to lose momentum. Seizing the opportunity, the vampire grabbed the Slayer by the throat and lifted her into the air, while she clawed at his hand, trying to get free before he broke her neck._

_With a malicious grin he raised his free hand to her midriff and blasted a wave of crimson lightening, shocking her, then threw her to the ground near the others like a rag doll. Katherine and Lita hurried to Fae's side and helped her to her feet. _

"_Quickly, join together!" shouted Aura._

_The rain had begun to pour down fiercely, soaking them all to the bone. They joined hands in a straight line, Lita trying her best to ignore the pain in her arm. Quickly, they raised their energy, each of them surrounded in a color of light- Lita in green, Katherine in red, Fae in blue and Aura in purple._

_Together they chanted the ancient words, words that had been passed down from generation after generation to these Chosen Ones._

_A ring of fire surrounded the vampire- a fire like no other on Earth, hotter than even the hottest volcano. _

_The vampire screamed as the circle grew smaller and smaller until the flames touched his clothing, his skin, and then finally consumed him all._

_A few moments later the fire suddenly disappeared and all that were left of the creature were a mere pile of ashes, and soon they too were gone, blown away by the wind._

_The Slayers themselves remained where they stood, but when the light faded from their bodies the quartet collapsed, their energy spent._

_Soon ambulances were heard as the rain abruptly stopped, allowing sunlight to shine down. The girls smiled at each other, relieved. The most vicious, ancient, and evil leader of the vampires was dead. The world was a safer place._

End of Flashback

She had ended up with only a broken arm, Katherine had a small crack in her skull from the toss and had broken the wrist she landed on, Fae received a few broken ribs and bruises about her throat and the shock of having lightening pass through her body, their Leader, Aura had broken most of her ribs, her nose and had a large gash in her leg, she had been hospitalized for weeks. They all received concussions, which was inevitable when a vampire threw you to the ground or against a wall at high speeds concussions will most likely happen. And they were all horribly drained of energy.

All in all, it was a good fight. They had won and none had been killed.

Present

"Lita…Makoto!" Anya said, concerned, waving her hand in front of Makoto's face. "Hellooo? Anyone home in there?"

Makoto snapped back from her thoughts and looked to her mentor.

"Sorry. I…I was just thinking of that night….It seems like forever ago."

Anya nodded, understanding.

"Makoto listen, this means you are now Leader. You were Auras chosen second-in-command; the time has come to step up to your place."

Makoto stiffened. That was right. She _was_ Leader now…now that Aura was gone. She just never thought it would come to be. She had thought that her Slayer days were over.

But she would step up to her place, for Aura. She wouldn't let Anya and her team down, or herself.

"Makoto?" Anya inquired.

Makoto looked at her friend and smirked. "The name's Lita, and Anya? Let's go home."


	4. Unexpected Reunion

Makoto's Secret

By LostGryffindorLostSlytherin

And Sailor Draco

(chapter written by Draco)

A/N: Hey peoples! What is up? Anyway here is the next chapter of the story, this is the last prewritten chapter so please bear with me and my sister as we try to figure out how we're gonna do this. We kinda sorta lost the next two chapters a year ago…..quails Gomen! Oh and a side note the two girls that Makoto knows, Katherine and Fae? They are based on Draco and myself, so all the insaneness they possess are actually mine and hers!

2A/N: Makoto will from here on out will be known as Lita…until further notice, because it'll just confuzzle me too much, and I get confuzzled very easily.

3A/N: okay I lied. I did make some adjusting. I needed to! It was too childish (especially my partsTT).

Now on to the show!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…

Chapter 3- Reunited

Lita got out of the car with a rather large bump on her head, due to the fact she just hit it on the car door, and continued to stare at the house in awe.

It was beautiful!

The five story mansion was different than Lita remembered all the damage had been repaired, the windows shined, there was ivy hanging from trusses and it had a new coat of paint that seemed to sooth her. It looked like an old plantation house from Louisiana.

"This place is huge!" Lita exclaimed while rubbing her sore head. "I thought you were exaggerating before."

Anya laughed at her wide eyed pupil. "Just wait until you see the inside, child."

Lita turned to head toward the house when Anya stopped her and handed her a set of keys.

"I wanted to give you these before we go inside, child. They are keys to the house." She separated an old fashioned key from the others. "This one is the key to the front and back doors."

She showed the girl a key with a green star emblem on it. "This key is to your room on the third floor. When you enter the elevator you must put this key in the slot under the third floor button in order for it to let you in, and it is also the key to your room, so I advise you to not lose this. Alright?

"You, Katherine, and Fae have the entire third floor all to yourselves. I know you three and I know you will need the space." Anya smiled at the indignant look upon Lita's face.

"There is a study for you, filled with books I know you three enjoy, and with some new additions I believe you will need. There are computers, laptops of course, as the three of seem to hate regular computers…scanners, printers, digital cameras, a big screen television, a DVD player, a VCR, a fair collection of movies to watch, some nice furniture, and of course your training room, and bed rooms, with its own connecting bathroom. There are also several empty rooms that you three can use as you like, all your things are in your room."

Lita stared at Anya mouth hanging open in awe.  
"All that for us?" she squeaked.

Anya shrugged and for one second looked her age. "I just missed you girls very much."

Lita grinned. "Remind me to disappear again, so you can spoil us like this again."

Anya laughed. "Do not think this will happen frequently, child. As I need you three for teachers, I am indulging for you. Do not expect this often."

"I know, Anya. I'm just teasing." Lita beamed and hugged the old woman. "But what is the last key for?"

Anya smiled. "The last is a skeleton key. It shall open any and all doors on my land, our land; only the three of you have been entrusted with them. I myself do not have one. In my old age I am beginning to forget things and I am afraid I would lose these, so they are now yours."

"Thank you," Lita whispered, touched that Anya would trust them so much, Anya, who never trusted anyone.

But it also hurt, knowing her teacher was getting on with her years and couldn't trust herself with these keys.

Lita enveloped the key in her hand and looked her mentor in the eye. "I promise not to make you doubt that trust, Anya."

Anya smiled softly, "I know, child."

As they turned to go in Lita froze and said, "WHAT!"

They entered the old mansion with Anya giving some instructions on how to not get lost, and discussing the matter that she just recruited Lita as a teacher, to which Lita was forced to agree, she then showed the young Slayer the elevator, then left to deal with pressing matters.

Lita quickly entered the elevator, pressed the three, inserted the key into the appropriate place and was relieved to feel the thing go up. It stopped, and when the doors opened, Lita couldn't help but gasp, the place was huge! She walked out of the elevator, which quickly closed behind her, and looked around.

First there was the large living room (that was almost as big as her apartment!) that was painted a beautiful indigo with a chaise lounge chair, and a love seat, and three squashy chairs by the fireplace. A round table, surrounded by three chairs, stood to the side near the most beautiful kitchen Lita had seen in her entire life.

She smiled at the sight of the little coat stand by the closet, for she recognized it immediately. It was their coat rack that had as children, affectionately named Henry, and it made her feel more comfortable, that little stand made her feel she was home.

Doing more exploring, Lita found the training rooms and the empty rooms, and found herself facing three rooms, each with a different marking on the doors.

The Slayer knew which was hers immediately, as it had a rose imbedded into the wood, and once again took out her key and entered her new room and smiled wide.

The room itself was large, larger than her bedroom back home anyway, and the walls were painted a rich lovely dark green, with shelves built in. Her queen-sized bed (can't let her get a big head can we? ) was of oak with roses engrained into the headboard, and had green sheets and a fluffy crimson comforter (AN: its actually a nice combination, I have it on my bed!). Perched on top was a fluffy pink bunny, that sat lopsided, staring at her with amber eyes.

"Toby." She smiled and picked up the creature and squeezed it tight, as she passed her hand over her oak dresser with its large mirror that served as a bed for the golden faerie that remained perched upon it, and chair. She smiled as she stared at her roll top desk and

on the floor there was a rug that showed the planets and brought a smile to Litas face.

Lita then planted herself on her window seat and looked about her room and sighed hugging the rabbit close. She was home.

(AN: I would leave it like that….but you would all probably kill me…)

The elevator doors broke Litas' tranquil moment, as they dinged and opened. Curious to see if it was her friends she went out to the front room, Toby in tow, and was nearly knocked flat by two girls dressed in dark clothing.

"LITA!" the duo screamed, bouncing with joy or hyperactiveness, Lita couldn't decide.

"It's been SO LONG!" the blue haired girl whined. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"How have you been? Why haven't you called us!" the violet haired girl demanded. "We missed you."

"Katherine! Fae! I missed you guys, too. I'm sorry for not calling, guys." Lita laughed, as she cowered from the death glares from her friends.

"Alright. You're forgiven. But never do that again." Katherine stated firmly, shoulder length blue hair bobbing.

"Or we will have to send our pet radioactive jell-o butterflies after you." Fae added.

"Jell-o…but-ter-flies?" Lita stared at them. "You two have gotten even weirder than before."

"Thanks!" the girls chirped. They stepped back and looked the senshi over.

"You got taller." Katherine said.

Lita laughed. "Yeah. And look at you two! From preppy to Gothic, huh?"

"Yeah…I like this much better, much more…me." Katherine smiled as she flicked a strand of hair from her face.

She was attired in a long black skirt that held one long slit that stopped at the knee, and a crimson collared button up blouse, that was only half buttoned to reveal the black spaghetti strap she wore underneath.

Fae wore a medium length violet and black skirt and a wine colored top that had a low V neckline and belled out at the sleeves. A black rose rested in her violet hair, tucked behind her ear. Both girls had black lace chokers gracing their necks, and both wore old fashioned black lace up boots.

The two were twins, inseparable, and they were also Wiccans. Their family came from a long and powerful line that managed to survive the burning times. They were also slightly insane.

"So, I see you found your room okay, seeing as you found Toby." Fae said.

"How is it? Let me guess it's green!" Katherine exclaimed, laughing her head off.

Lita laughed with her. "Yep. Anya knows us all too well."

The twins nodded happily. "Yeah…"

"Come on, let us show you ours." Fae said.

Katherine's door was adored with a tear drop encircled by stars, and her room was painted a crimson red. The Ebony wood bed was engraved with tears and a lone dragon rested on her head board, while a faerie resided at the foot. The bedspread was crimson and her quilt was velvet violet with blue diamonds.

Her dresser was the same Ebony and matched Litas' in design, with one difference. Instead of the faerie, there was a golden dragon resting atop the mirror. Her room held the same designed desk and on the floor, her rug sat, with all the constellations woven into it.

Next was Faes, upon her door was a crescent moon with a star upon its tip. And like her twins and Litas rooms, it held a bed, a dresser-vanity with chair, a window seat, a desk and a rug. The differences were the walls were painted a deep violet, the bed, dresser, and chair made of cherry, the bed sheets matching the walls with a fluffy dark green comforter, and the bed being a canopy bed with deep blue/purple fabric for the canopy. And the creature gracing Faes' mirror was a unicorn rearing back on its hind legs. The rug was of the elements and their connection.

"I just love adjoining rooms, don't you?" Katherine sighed dreamily as she pointed to the cherry wood door that connected hers and Faes rooms. "Mine connects to yours too, Li." Katherine stated.

The three exited the rooms and gathered in the living room curled up in their perspective chairs, and sighed.

"Each room so similar, yet, so completely us." Fae smiled. "Anya does know how to do her work."

The other two giggled and agreed.

"Oh. We're taking one of empty rooms to practice our Wicca; it will have our altars and supplies in it. You'll know it by the protection runes we'll be making on the door." Katherine said.

"Great. It will be fun to join you in that again." Lita smiled.

"We still have your old altar if you want us to help you set up." Fae offered.

"You still have it? I've missed that thing." Lita sighed.

"Of course we do, silly! We would never throw out someone's special place. It's important to you and to us. We missed you practicing with us." Katherine said.

Lita nodded then looked to her room and shook her head, chuckling. "You know, guys, none of my old Slayer clothes are going to fit me. I've grown so much taller than I was in the old days."

The twins looked at each other with matching grins. "SHOPPING!"

They quickly dragged Lita to the elevator and went downstairs. When they reached the main floor they spotted a group of boys laughing quietly, coming down the stairs.

"Hey! No fair! Why do you guys get to use the elevator?" one of the boys whined.

"Because we're special." Katherine stated flatly.

"Why? You're just another group of Slayer to-bes like us." Another boy snorted.

"Boy Slayers?" Katherine looked stunned. "Whoa."

"That's what I said." Lita muttered. "I almost had a coronary."

"Yeah. We're the few but proud," The first one sniffed. "the first male slayers to actually be acknowledged and to be trained by the best."

"That's what Anya said." Lita sighed. "But too much pride can do you in, guys. And don't get too cocky about yourselves."

"I bet the Chosen Ones will be so impressed to meet male Slayers." One boy piped up.

"I don't think they will…Fae smirked as she looked to her friends.

"How would you know, newbies?" the second boy snorted.

"Correction, boys, we're not newbies, we are Slayers." Fae said.

"We are the Chosen Ones, to be specific kids, so get to work because we're not impressed and you better get your butts in gear 'cause the three of us will be running them through Hell as your new teachers." Lita said smugly. "I'm Lita, and those are the twins Katherine and Fae."

The boys stared at the trio and the twins stared at Lita, shocked.

"Teachers?" the group, plus the twins echoed.

"Yep. Anya wants the kids here to know how to be a proper Slayer and who better to teach them than the Chosen Ones?" Lita said to her friends.

"You got a point…"Katherine said.

"We would be the best choice…." Fae added.

"We'll do it!" the twins smiled.

"Be up and early tomorrow morning or else." Katherine said to the boys and turned to leave when Lita touched her arm.

"Hold up." She studied the group and said, "Aren't there five of you guys? I know you're Derrick, Marco, Lionel, and you're Jonathon, where's Ken?"

"Who's Ken?" Fae asked.

"A new recruit, according to Anya, the guy has been training himself for over a year since his old mentor died. Anya says he's great with a sword. A real natural with an old soul as Anya puts it." Lita explained.

"So why is here now?" Katherine asked.

"Anya said he had to run from his home because two vampires found him out and tried to kill him at his house. So he came here." She then rounded on the boys. "She also said that these other four were to be put to the test, as they are soft."

"Ah." The twins nodded. Katherine looked at her soon to be students and said, "So as Lita said 'where's Ken?'"

The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Boys." They all flinched. "Where is Ken?"

"Oh…he's…um…_stuck _up in his room, working on an important project right now." Derrick stated, snickering.

Katherine looked at them suspiciously, causing the boys to squirm.

"You sure about that?" Fae asked. "Cause if not, our pet jell-o butterflies will cause harm."

The boys looked at the twins in confusion and alarm, and turned to Lita for guidance.

Lita just shook her head and winked at the boys with a reassuring smile "Come on, guys. No person should suffer the horrendous fate of being your butterflies' dinner. Besides you're scaring them."

The girls just shrugged and walked off leaving Lita with the boys.

"Don't worry about those two, guys. They may seem out there….which they are, but they're really cool and I can't wait to whip your butts into shape tomorrow." Lita said and hurried off to join her friends.

"Okaaaay. That was weird." Marco said. The other boys agreed. Suddenly they heard a door shattering upstairs and grinned.

"Looks like Ken got free." Lionel laughed.

Just then a boy with brown hair came running down the stairs, his eyes seemingly on fire.

"What's the big idea of _gluing_ my door shut!" he shouted at the group.

"Cool it, dude. It was just a joke." Jonathon said hands up as he backed away from the angered boy.

"Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it. Just our way of welcoming the new guy." Lionel said, hoping the calm Ken down.

Ken smiled at them, the anger leaving him immediately. "I've been training for over a year now. Longer than any of you, I would hardly call that new."

"No, that wouldn't. But you're new to _here._ There's a difference." Marco grinned.

"Anyways, we're sorry about that, 'cause now you missed seeing the Chosen Ones Anya's been talking about. The twins are _crazy_! I swear to the Goddess! Lita is cool though, but a little scary about our training regime." Lionel shuddered.

The other boys nodded. "Seriously! I mean, wonder what we're gonna go through?" Jonathon wondered.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad. I can already the aches of tomorrow." Marco gripped.

"Upside they're cute."

"Cute? Are you brain dead, Marco?" Derrick snapped, then turned to Ken. "Dude, they were HOT!"

Later…

The trio of Slayers returned, laughing and carrying tons of bags of clothing, the fruits of hours of serious shopping. Lita was walking backwards, talking to the twins, not noticing the group of boys in her way, when she crashed into a warm body that was soon on the ground.

"You just road killed Ken." Katherine stated eyes wide like a curious cat, head tilted to the side, studying the scene.

"How do you know it's Ken?" Fae asked her sister curiously, as if the accident wasn't really important.

"He's the only guy we haven't met." Katherine said dreamily, still in her kitty position.

"Good point." Fae nodded.

Meanwhile Ken had extracted himself from the floor and bags as Lita turned smiling saying just as Ken began his outburst:

"So! You're the infamous….

"What was the big idea…"

Then their eyes locked onto one another's in shock.

"MAKOTO!"

"SHINO!"

A/N: Whoooohooo! Finished! That took awhile…my longest chapter yet! Actually there is more to this chapter but I decided to leave it there and write the rest in the next one.

Tell me how you like this, plz! It would mean so much to me.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and see you next chappie!


	5. Gomen!

A/N: Hey minna-san

A/N: Hey minna-san! I would like to say I'm sorry. Things in RL have not been kind to me. Since I no longer attend college I don't have access to a computer like I used to. So there fore no updates. I'm reduced to using a public library and let's face it they don't give a girl enough to type up a chapter let alone upload it on . But I am now saying I will try. I can't make any promises but I am going to try. I now have a friend who is willing to let me have at it with there computer. So YAY! But at the moment he's not here at his place and he locked my stuff in his room ….baka. So now I can't get to my notebooks right now. But maybe later! But here's to hoping that my fics are updated soon. Gomen for such a long wait and thank you for your patience.


	6. Reunited

A/N: Alright. I apologize for the EXTREMELY long hiatus, with the exception of my mourning period, but I feel it has been long enough. Daddy would be kicking my arse for leaving y'all hanging like this. Thanks for the reviews and condolences. Special thanks to Neanda for her helpful words. And finally to those who haven't given up on me ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Makoto's Secret By Richard'sQueenakaLGFS and Sailor Draco (Chapter-Sailor Draco)

Chapter 5- Reunited

"MAKOTO!"

"SHINO!"

Lita stared at the boy standing before her, disbelief filling her. Was this real? Was it really him? _"Shino?!"_

Relief welled up inside as she realized that this was indeed real, that she wasn't hallucinating. It _was_ him! Shino was alive! Safe and sound and right in front of her! _'He's okay. He's okay! Thank Goddess._' she thought. Though she paused,_ 'But..._' Confusion soon replaced the relief, '_But why didn't he contact us? Tell us anything; that he was okay?'_ Hurt soon followed the confusion in Lita's mind. _'Why didn't he try to contact _me_?'_

Anger replaced all other emotion.

_How DARE he?!_

__The others and herself had been worried sick about him and he didn't even do so much as write a letter or pick up a phone! Didn't he realize the pain he put them through?! Put her and his mother through?! Did he even _care?!_

Much to her dismay, Lita could not stop the tear that escaped as she glared at Shinozaki. That one tear revealed the hurt she was feeling under all her anger, and she had not wanted him to see. But, Shino was going to explain and explain now. And it had better be a good one, cuz if they weren't good enough she would see how rusty she was at her spell work on a live subject. Lita wanted answers and she wanted them NOW!

The Slayer once known as Shinozaki, best friend of one Kino Makoto, stared at said best friend in shock. How was Makoto here? _Why_ was she here? Were the other girls here as well? All he knew was one minute he was talking with the guys, the next he was on the floor almost crushed by shopping bags. Then all of a sudden he was coming face to face with Makoto. And it was very clear she had not expected to see him here either, as the disbelief on her face was evident as well as shock.

'_Why is Mako-chan here?_ _Where are the other girls? Was Chiba-san here as well? Who are those two with her?' _

As he pondered this he quailed slightly under her fierce glare. She was mad. Livid. He felt something curl into a ball inside him in fear, before guilt caused it to shrivel and die at the sight of the tear. He knew she had to have been upset at him for disappearing as he did, with no attempt at contact. Knew that she had been worried, hell, _everyone,_ probably was. And his mother, Kami-sama his mother, she must be frantic! But he couldn't have gone back home after the fight. It wouldn't have been safe for himself and everyone else. He knew that Makoto could take of herself, as could most of his friends being who they were, but damn it! He had been watching over her for most of their lives! It was pure instinct to protect her as much as he could or be there for her when he couldn't from heartbreak, and that had meant leaving this time. It had been the best decision all around but it still didn't stop the guilt or fear as Makoto shook. Either from anger or hurt, Shino wasn't sure. _'Most likely both knowing my luck,' _he mused. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest move to worry a magickally empowered soldier who had the ability to kick his ass six ways from Sunday, Slayer abilities or not.

Then Makoto opened her mouth and the tirade began, the fact she seemed oblivious their audience or the fact she had slipped into Japanese amused Shino for a moment before he began to attempt to calm her then argue when she began throwing accusations. He didn't realize he had slipped into his native tongue as he grew upset and completely forgot about the other teens in the room.

As the feuding Slayers shouted, the two groups of teens watched wide-eyed at their comrade/sister in confusion.

"Um...Does anyone know what they're saying by any chance?" Katherine asked. Her answer was a cricket chirping in the background and a number of blank looks. "I'll take that as a no."

"They sound mad as Hades, though. At least, Lita is and the dude...Ken right?" The boys nodded. "Is getting there." Fae stated. "Oop. He's there."

The group continued to watch silently as the two yelled louder and louder,wondering what was going on. Everyone was so intent on the argument that none noticed Anya enter the entrance hall, nor did they notice her freeze at the sight of one her "daughters" and one of her pupils fighting. No, they were too into the fight to see their mentor narrow her eyes, her lips thinning out as anger rushed through her. The gawkers finally took notice when she stormed up to them yelling, "What the _hell _is going on?! We are a school of combat not a high school!"

"A-Anya!" Lionel yelped, the rest paled as they whirled around.

"What. Is. Going. On?" the elder Slayer hissed. "Katherine. Fae. Explain. Now."

"W-well...uh, uh, w-we we just came back from shopping. Cuz Lita's old clothes didn't fit her anymore, ya know? It was fun too! We got a whole..."Katherine faltered under her former teacher turned boss's gaze. "A-and...sis?"

"A-and Lita...she-she ran over that guy she's yelling at," Fae waved behind herself at the arguing duo for emphasis, "Knocking him over right? When he- When he got up and she turned around, cuz she was walking backwards talking to us when she hit him, they-they stared all shocked for a minute and..." she shrugged. "Voila!"

"I...see." Anya looked to the pair and sighed. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow this."

As Anya stepped forward to break up this fight, Lita stepped back, raising her hand. Anya quickened her pace, knowing what was to come, and opened her mouth to warn her...too late.

Lita slapped Ken hard across his face, sending him to the ground once more as well as forcing him to slide a ways back, before dashing up the stairs. Ken laid there for a moment in shock, holding his face, staring after Lita before racing after her protégé yelling, "Makoto wait!"

The remaining people stared after them before Anya shook herself and walked away, muttering something, while the boys and the twins stood silent.  
Fae finally shook her head, "Well, that's something you don't see everyday..." She nudged her sister and the two gathered Lita's things and left the boys for their rooms.

Lita raced through the corridor, tears pouring down as she continued blindly running. She finally stopped for breath and hit her forehead against the wall. _'Stupid!'_ She had cried in front of Shino, surrounded by people no less! '_The newbies probably won't take me serious now.' _she thought bitterly. '_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dum-'_

She was interrupted by footsteps. Shino! The Chosen One raced away, not wanting to face her childhood friend.

Shino hurried after Makoto before she got herself lost. She didn't know the house as he did, so he was with the advantage and followed her easily. Soon he caught up with the rogue senshi, grabbing her elbow and nearly had his arm dislocated when she attempted to pull away.

"Makoto wait. Let me explain. Let me say-"

"Say what, Shino? What is there to say about you just up and leaving all of us. Leaving behind a bloody and broken bedroom without so much as a note?! How do you think that made me feel? How it made the others, _your mother,_ feel?! I had to slip sleeping pills to her to get her to rest. What can you say about that? Nothing, that's what."

Shino flushed angrily at her tone and growled, "There wasn't _time _to leave a note. I had to get out of there quickly. It was too dangerous to stay there! If you would stop screaming at me and let me explain, Makoto. Five minutes. That's all I'm asking. Listen to me for five minutes, no interruptions and then you can storm off if you want." Shino waited as the senshi of Jupiter studied him shrewdly for a time before, "Five minutes. That's all."

The young man smile in relief before sighing, "Not here."

He motioned for her to follow before leading her to a set of double oak doors and ushering her through. "Welcome to the library. We shouldn't be disturbed here."

The library was huge. She remembered seeing it when she and the others were first shown it all those years ago but now that it was filled, it was truly a wonder. A large fireplace was on the far side with several wing back chairs, tables scattered about for students use. Shelves upon shelves were filled with tomes, manuscripts and scrolls. There were maps on the walls and above the mantle of the fireplace was a portrait. A portrait of Aura, Lita's eyes stung at the sight of her fallen sister and turned back towards the books. Books were safe they didn't bring tear filled memories. She had enough of tears today.

Shino lead her to the back of the room where there were several larger tables and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and waited for him to sit before she stated, "Well?"

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. And again I'm sorry for the wait. Let me know how you liked it. The next chapter should be going up in the next week if my work schedule allows. Review plz! JA NE!


End file.
